


maybe just the touch of a hand

by niallszayn



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Foxes come to Nicky and Erik's wedding. Bets are made, and no one ever understands Andrew and Neil's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe just the touch of a hand

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not used to writing fic for other fandoms than my usual one, but these damn kids won't leave me alone so here we go, i'm very nervously posting my first attempt at writing andreil. it's just fluff? i can't bring myself to have them go through any more bad things, and i'm not confident enough in my writing skills to get their dynamic right for angst. not sure i got it right this time around, actually :D  
>  _people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
>  _maybe just the touch of a hand_  
>  title from ed sheeran's thinking out loud just because it's a typical wedding song, i guess :)  
> just fyi, gay marriage isn't yet legal in germany (ashamed of my country tbh) but i'm hopeful that'll change soon. also, this is a future fic after all. [EDIT: it is legal as of 2017! finally!]

Andrew says it’s a bit excessive to have them all fly out for this and Kevin keeps griping about how „we’re losing precious training time travelling and with the jetlag, they should’ve just had the wedding in the states“, and Neil hasn’t even tried arguing. It’s rare for the two of them to have the same opinion but it’s even rarer to get them to budge. The fact that both Nicky and Erik have had their lives in Stuttgart, Germany for years doesn’t interest them, and Neil suspects that Andrew just complains so he won’t have to admit he cares about his cousin at least a tiny bit.

As it is, though, all the former Foxes have travelled all the way to Europe for Nicky and Erik’s wedding, which they are conveniently and considerately celebrating on a weekend none of those who’ve gone pro or become coaches should have any games. The trip’s longer than the one they had to make for Dan and Matt’s wedding, but no one else complains, still a team all those years later. Even Wymack and Abby have come – together, but still not openly _together_. It’s a family reunion, or the closest thing to one Neil will ever get.

Neil never would’ve thought he’d return to Germany and even if the situation has changed completely, the nerves still hit once the plane started its descent. He’s not sure if Andrew suspects Neil wasn’t just clinging to his hand like that to distract him from his fear of flying but he definitely won’t bring it up. The wariness has worn off a little since then, the wedding takes place in a small hotel in a vineyard near Stuttgart that is so picturesque even Neil doesn’t have it in him to stay suspicious. He knows three different routes to their rental car and four ways of escaping his and Andrew’s hotel room, he’s checked out the reception hall and found six escape routes and twice as many hiding spots, but now he’s dozing on their bed – big enough for two people but, like everything in Germany, smaller than what they’re used to – with the late morning sun shining in through the halfway opened curtains.

Andrew called him paranoid last night during dinner even though Neil knows Andrew’s seen everything he has, too, but it was enough to get Neil to stop. He’s gotten better, usually, but something about being back in this country with its narrow streets and old towns and dark green woods made him relapse a bit. He’s content now, though, not fully awake while Andrew’s taking a shower in the en suite, suits already laid out so they don’t crinkle more than they already have in their bags.

It’s looking to be a beautiful day and Neil smiles when he thinks of Nicky and Erik last night, so happy and still so in love after all these years. They deserve this, Neil thinks and closes his eyes again.

Andrew wakes him – not so gently – when he gets out of the bathroom. “Get your lazy ass up, Josten,” he says and pushes at Neil’s shoulder. “I want to get some food before this thing starts.”

Neil doesn’t mention that they’ll be getting plenty of food at the reception; cake and coffee in the afternoon and dinner later on, the way it’s done in Germany; just blinks up at Andrew lazily. He’s wearing track pants rolled up at his ankles and a loose fitting t-shirt that both clearly were Neil’s originally, blond fringe wetly flopping onto his forehead.

“Stop staring,” he huffs at Neil, who grins up at him cheerily.

“Come back to bed.”

“I’m not kissing you before you’ve showered and brushed your teeth,” Andrew says and Neil rolls his eyes at him but finally gets up. He takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth thoroughly, towelling dry at the same time to speed up the process.

He taps out onto the tiny balcony where Andrew’s leaning against the railing smoking in just his boxers and a loose t-shirt, coming to stand a few inches to Andrew’s right. Andrew arches an eyebrow at him and offers Neil a cigarette, but he shakes his head no. He watches Andrew finish the cigarette and waits until he grinds the butt out in a flower pot before he asks, “yes or no?”

Andrew glares at him for a moment but then tells him yes and pushes Neil backwards into their room and onto the bed. Neil forgets everything but Andrew’s mouth on his, how his hair feels between Neil’s fingers or the soft skin of his neck when Neil kisses him there, but Andrew somehow manages to keep track of time, or maybe he’s really as hungry as he says, because he stops before they can get anywhere near where Neil would like to go.

Andrew drives them to a bakery that sells twenty different kinds of bread, almost as many different sorts of bread rolls, pretzels and a whole bunch of muffins and cakes and more sweet things Neil has never seen anywhere but in Germany, but Andrew clearly plans to eat his way through.

Neil gets a bread roll with salami, cheese and egg, topped with salad and tomato – the German version of a sandwich. Andrew orders a chocolate muffin and something called “Kirschstreusel”, something sweet and sugary with cherries. The hotel they’re staying in is at the edge of a tiny village and the two women in the bakery are at least 60, so Neil’s glad they both speak German as well as they do because the ladies look decidedly lost once they notice Andrew and Neil speak English with each other.

They’re back in their room in time to get changed into their suits – those things are uncomfortable as hell, Neil still thinks – and get to the converted barn opposite the main hotel where the ceremony will be held. Neil hasn’t been to many weddings in his life but he’s gathered that people usually cry at some point and couples are all over each other, both things him and Andrew don’t do. Ever. He’s fine with watching everything go down, smiling at a teary Nicky and at Dan, who’s clinging to Matt’s arm the entire time. Kevin has brought Thea, to Nicky’s great delight, and they both seem a little detached. More so than Renee and her boyfriend Emilio, who smiles as if it’s his best friend getting married even though he can’t have met Nicky more than once or twice. Aaron has brought Katelyn and him and Andrew actually manage to hold a conversation while Katelyn vanishes to the ladies’ room to freshen up her make up after crying during the ceremony even though she probably didn’t understand anything but the few English bits thrown in here and there for those guests who don’t speak German.

Andrew stays by Neil’s side as he catches up with their friends and even talks to a few of Nicky and Erik’s friends from Germany throughout the afternoon and into the evening, only vanishes to get a new piece of wedding cake every now and then. Even after years of living with him, Neil still doesn't know how Andrew packs it all away.

He’s chattier than he used to, but Andrew still doesn’t offer more than a few words or sentences to any of the people Neil talks to. An obvious exception is Wymack, who’s seated next to them during dinner, Andrew keeps the conversation up almost all throughout the meal, talking about Exy, the cats and the Foxes, sometimes about Neil. Neil doesn’t know if he’s more surprised or if Wymack is.

Kevin and Thea disappear shortly after dinner – “They’ve probably found a suitable training spot,” Aaron scoffs – but the rest of them stay. Some things never change, and the only Fox Andrew willingly has a longer conversation with is Renee, so Neil leaves them after a while to talk to Allison who's been making faces at him all night.

“You're still dating the monster, then?” she asks and immediately lifts her hands in surrender when Neil narrows his eyes at her. “Sorry, sorry, I'll stop calling him that. I'll take that as a yes, though.”

“Of course,” Neil says because really, Andrew is the only one he's ever considered being with and he can't think of a reason why that would change.

Allison laughs. “I just can't figure the two of you out. You sound as if you'd never even think of other options. Ever thought about getting married?”

“Nah,” Neil shakes his head. “I'm not talking to you about this. You're only gonna use it in a bet against the other foxes, I know you.”

“Was she trying to hound you about yours and Andrew’s relationship?” Dan pipes in, Matt and her coming to a stand next to Allison and Neil. “Don't tell her anything you're not planning on telling all of us.”

“I'm not telling any of you anything,” Neil rolls his eyes with a grin. “You're fucking leeches all of you, still betting on everything and everyone.”

“We were worse at Palmetto State,” Matt laughs. “But you and Andrew have always been a favourite because you're so damn private.”

“Because it's none of your business, Boyd,” Andrew snarls from where he's shown up behind Neil, but he doesn't sound as malicious as he could. Renee smiles at everyone and hooks her arm through Allison’s as Andrew takes a hold of Neil’s wrist and lowers his voice. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil says immediately but frowns at the other man questioningly.

Andrew pulls him onto the dance floor.

“What?” Neil asks incredulously. “Andrew, what are you doing?”

“We're at a wedding. People dance at weddings,” Andrew deadpans.

“Yeah, _they_ do,” Neil gestures at the swaying couples around them. “We've never...you've never even danced at Eden’s Twilight.”

“Just shut up and put your arms on my shoulders,” Andrew glares. “427%.”

Neil bites his lip to keep from smiling and does as Andrew told him, letting himself be pulled close by the hips. He allows the smile to break out once Andrew can't see his face anymore and pushes his fingers into the short hair at the back of Andrew’s head. It's moments like this that remind Neil over and over again that other people might not understand their relationship but Andrew and him are learning to trust and to live and yes, to love, with each other, in their own way. It's a work in progress but it's theirs, and maybe one day one of them will ask that one yes or no question everyone seems to aim for, or maybe they won't. Fact is, Neil knows he'll never want anyone but Andrew, and he knows Andrew feels the same way. He won't ever need more.

Over Andrew’s shoulder, Neil sees Nicky, Aaron, Matt and Dan begrudgingly hand over money to Renee and Allison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated, the foxes aren't that easy to write :D i really hope you liked it though!!


End file.
